


Finding A Balance

by Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force



Series: Bumbleby Oneshots [6]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Let them be soft and in love, Work/life balances are hard, communication is key
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26509027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force/pseuds/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force
Summary: Some old habits die hard and slow. When Blake starts to slip, years after the war, how will she and Yang cope?
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Bumbleby Oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926181
Comments: 6
Kudos: 193





	Finding A Balance

**Author's Note:**

> Using the prompt - “I just want to tell you that I love you.”

“Yes, Yang?” Blake mumbles, throwing her hair over her shoulder as she leans on her desk and stares miserably at the paperwork covering it. “Is something wrong? Does Ruby need us for a mission?”

“Nope.” Yang says, sliding up next to Blake and placing a sandwich and a glass of water on the only clear surface of the desk. “But you should take a break, baby. You’re running yourself thin again.”

“I’m fine. I just need to get this sorted out and then I’ll rest.” Blake sighs, reluctantly pulling away from Yang and moving papers around. “Weiss trusted me with this so I need to get it done.”

“Blake, we’ve talked about this. You’re not helping anyone like this.” Yang sighs softly, and Blake feels a twinge of guilt at the slightly hurt tone that Yang was trying to hide under concern. “I’ve barely seen you this week. I just want to make sure my girlfriend isn’t going to run herself into the ground.”

“Yang-“ Blake glances up and swallows hard. Yang never has been good at keeping her emotions from bleeding into her eyes and the hurt in her eyes is much clearer than it is in her voice. “Come here.” She murmurs, pushing her chair back and tugging Yang into her lap. Almost instantly, she’s rewarded by Yang leaning into her, burrowing her way into Blake’s neck and inhaling deeply. 

“I miss you.” Yang mumbles into Blake’s collar, her grip tightening on Blake’s shirt. “And I know how important this is to you and I would never ask you to prioritise me over your cause, Blake. I just-“ Yang sighs heavily, her thumb brushing Blake collar tenderly. “I guess that I just wanted to tell you that I love you.”

“I love you too. So,  _ so _ much, sweetheart.” Blake breathes guiltily, pushing Yang away to cup her jaw, her heart melting as Yang leans into her touch. “I’m sorry. I know I haven’t been very… present. I just… there’s so much riding on this and I’m terrified that I’m going to fuck it up and-“ Blake blinks back frustrated tears and exhales heavily, tilting Yang’s head so that they could press their foreheads together. “But that’s no excuse. I’m sorry. I’ll make it up to you, I swear, baby.”

“You don’t have to. Your work is so important, Blake. It’s a big priority.” Yang smiles understandingly and it damn near breaks Blake’s heart. “It just scares me when I see you slipping back into old habits. You can’t exactly revolutionise the world when you can barely stand.”

Blake hums softly, biting her lip before reaching over to grab one half of her sandwich, a flush crossing her cheeks as Yang’s eyes light up and a pleased, relieved smile crosses her lips before she kisses Blake’s cheek.

Later that night, before they go to bed, Blake calls Weiss and informs her that she’s taking the next day off, much to her friend’s surprised relief. With that done, Blake sends a quick message to Tai Yang, humming happily when the man that would one day be her father-in-law answers her immediately.

And so… she begins to plan out the next evening.

* * *

“Uh… Blake? What is-mmph!”

Blake crosses the dining room and leans up to kiss Yang, smiling as Yang eagerly returns it, her hands holding Blake close to her when they part.

“That- that smells like the casserole my mum used to make. It took her all day to prep… how did-“

“Your father gave me the recipe and I took the day off.” Blake admits quietly, running her hand through Yang’s hair tenderly, smiling apologetically up at her as Yang’s expression softens. “My work is important and I am so grateful that you’re so understanding about that. But you’re important too, Yang. You’re one of my top priorities and I haven’t been doing a good job of showing that lately so…” Blake shrugs, glancing down at Yang’s collarbone bashfully, ears pinning against her head. “I guess that I just wanted to tell you that I love you.”

A warm, gentle hand curls its fingers under her chin and lifts her head and she closes her eyes as lips press sweetly against her own, drawing a soft sigh from her as Yang smiles into the kiss. When they pull apart, Yang’s eyes are bright, a gentle smile playing across her lips as she lets out a small sniffle before butting their heads together softly.

“Blake, you don’t have to  _ prove  _ anything to me. Okay? I know you love me… though, I must admit… it’s  _ very  _ nice knowing that  _ I’m  _ one of the only people that Blake Belladonna, future high leader and chief, would take a day off for.” Yang teases gently, her hand moving to hold Blake’s jaw tenderly, her thumb brushing over an old scar. “It just worries me when I see you falling back into old habits. You put so much of yourself into everything that you do and I love that about you! Your drive to change the world is so… incredibly attractive… but… sometimes I worry that one day, you’ll put so much of yourself into something that there’ll be nothing left.”

“Yang…”

“I love you, Blake. All of you, your quirks, your flaws, your scars… but I  _ need  _ you to take care of yourself.” Yang murmurs, her voice cracking slightly as her eyes well up with tears. “I can’t lose you again.”

“You won’t. I promise you, you won’t.” Blake leans forward to kiss her girlfriend’s cheeks, brushing her lips tenderly against her tears. “I’ll find a better balance. For  _ both _ of our sakes. I don’t want to take you or what we have for granted. I love you.”

“You said that already.”

“Yes, well, I have so much adoration and devotion for you that it bears repeating.” 

“You helpless romantic.” Yang laughs fondly, kissing Blake again and nuzzling their noses together cutely. “Now… about that casserole that I’m super excited for?”

“If you like the casserole, then I’m sure you’ll be eager for dessert.”

“Ooh! What’s for dessert?”

Blake provides her answer by nipping at Yang’s neck and moving her hands to rest low on her hips, smirking against her skin as Yang’s breath hitches violently.

“Oh!” Yang snorts a small laugh, burying her face into Blake’s hair. “Blake Belladonna, you  _ know  _ I love it when you’re feisty.”

Blake giggles and guides Yang to their table, watching as a nostalgic, misty eyed smile crosses her face as she looks down at her plate. When Yang looks back up at her and smiles brightly, reaching across the table and holding her hand tightly, Blake knows that she did the right thing.

It just made her all that more determined to find a healthier work/life balance.


End file.
